1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a billiard cue bag, more particularly to a billiard cue bag with a cover locking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional billiard cue bag 1 is shown to comprise a main bag body 11 and a cover part 12. The main bag body 11 is adapted to receive segments of a billiard cue (not shown) therein, and has a top portion 110 with an outer wall surface 1101. The top portion 110 defines an access opening 111. The cover part 12 is hinged to the top portion 110 of the main bag body 11, and is movable relative to the main bag body 11 between closed and open positions for closing and opening the access opening 111, respectively. The main bag body 11 has a female fastener 112 secured to the outer wall surface 1101 of the top portion 110 of the main bag body 11. A retaining flap 121 is connected to the cover part 12, and has a male fastener 1211 that engages removably the female fastener 112 of the main bag body 11 to retain the cover part 12 releasably at the closed position.
The segments of the billiard cue (not shown) can be protected from humidity when the cover part 12 is at the closed position and the male and female fasteners 1211, 112 are inter-engaged. However, the fasteners 1211, 112 are easily disengaged by external applied forces. If the locking strength of the male and female fasteners 1211, 112 is strengthened, the user will encounter difficulty in opening the conventional billiard cue bag 1.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a billiard cue bag with a cover locking device that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, a billiard cue bag of the present invention comprises a main bag body, a cover part, and a cover locking device. The main bag body is adapted to receive segments of a billiard cue therein, and has a top portion with an outer wall surface. The top portion defines an access opening. The cover part is hinged to the top portion of the main bag body, and is movable relative to the main bag body between closed and open positions for closing and opening the access opening, respectively. The cover locking device includes a rotatable fastener unit mounted on the main bag body, a retaining flap connected to the cover part, and a lock body connected removably to the fastener unit. The fastener unit includes an elongate base part, an elongate rotary part, and a lock retaining flange. The elongate base part is secured to the outer wall surface of the top portion of the main bag body. The elongate rotary part has a mounting end and a distal end. The mounting end is mounted rotatably on one side of the base part opposite to the outer wall surface of the top portion of the main bag body. The distal end is opposite to the mounting end in a transverse direction relative to the outer wall surface of the top portion of the main bag body. The rotary part has a length and a width less than those of the base part. The length of the rotary part is greater than the width of the base part. The lock retaining flange projects in the transverse direction from the distal end of the rotary part, is formed with a shackle engaging hole, and has a length and a width less than those of the base part. The retaining flap is formed with an elongate slot that has a size and shape corresponding to those of the base part. The rotary part is rotatable relative to the base part from a releasing position to a retaining position. In the releasing position, the rotary part extends generally parallel to the elongate slot, and the lock retaining flange and the rotary part are extendible through the elongate slot so as to enable the base part to extend into the elongate slot and so as to enable the retaining flap to lie against the outer wall surface of the top portion of the main bag body for disposing the cover part at the closed position. In the retaining position, the rotary part extends generally transverse to the elongate slot such that the retaining flap can be restricted thereby from moving away from the outer wall surface of the top portion of the main bag body. The lock body has a shackle retained removably on the lock retaining flange at the shackle engaging hole.